


During the Nights

by Severusslave



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, PTSD, Pregnancy, Surrogacy, Violence against pregnant women, memories of wartime, the resistance, wartime horrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severusslave/pseuds/Severusslave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira sleeps fitfully during her pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	During the Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for {sweet dreams & flying machines}, the space fandom femmslash ficathon. I had to choose between three prompts and fandoms, one fandom, BSG, which I know nothing about, SG1 or DS9. I couldn't resist to write in DS9 fandom, because of the prompt: _How does a former resistance fighter sleep at night?_

  


There came days when she was able to forget about it. Forget about the horrors and the pain and the endless feeling of being hunted. Almost forget about her hate.

Lately though, she found herself unable to do so. Especially during the nights.

She had moved into the O’Brien’s quarters due to Keiko's wishes and she hadn't minded at the time, not really. She liked the couple and their daughter. And, really, she could understand why they wanted her to be near them, she'd probably wanted the woman who carried her child to be near her, too. And how weird was that? Kira was glad that she wasn't in Keiko's position.

She hadn't minded then, now though, she was sorry that she had said yes to moving here.

It was too familiar with the caves. The low humming too easily translated into the slow running of water down stone walls, the O'Brien’s sleeping in the next room too similar to the presence of other bodies lying next to her sleeping. Even the way the rooms were divided, fitted. The last week each night she scared herself out of sleep. Gasping for breath and wet with cold sweat Kira had sat up in her bed and hated. Hated the Cardassians, hated them so very much. Hated the violence, hated the way her body was ready to fightkillrun. Hated the memories. 

But especially she hated that she couldn't feel but ... no, the little baby did not deserve her hate. Even if it made her remember.

 

_There were two new woman in the cell, both of them obviously pregnant. One of them, Haru, was a good sniper, she knew how to cook and she knew how to laugh. She was accepted into their cell easily. The other one, Kira didn't even knew her name, was useless. She had no skills and was clumsy in the way pregnant woman sometimes could be, a clumsiness that occured after the sneezing fits when the body's center was off. She was probably carrying a girl, one of the elder said._

_Both of the women didn't make it long in their cell, most of the others merely missed the good food, Kira had seen them die. They had been walking the perimeter, three men, Kira and the two women. Everybody had to contribute. The clumsy one had picked up berries, leaves and mushrooms for them to eat. It seemed like that was the only thing she was good for. She didn't speak much._

_But when the Cardassians came and their men ran and Kira had to stay inside a tree trunk for hours and that was the only true hiding place..._

_She would never be able to forget the rapes, the slaughter and the way the Cardassians had gutted the women and ripped their children out of their bodies and had laughed as they saw the crinkled noses and the grey skin and the spoon-ridge on their blood-slicked foreheads._

 

Kira flung the covers away from her legs and stumbled into the bathroom to heave over the toilet. Her stomach clenched and unclenched and although she wanted to lose all the bad things inside her all she could do was dry-heave and spit.

It didn't take long for Keiko to appear behind her and rub her back. The woman seemed to have extraordinarily good hearing and always was at her side when Kira wanted for something. A glass full of fresh, cool water was being pressed into her hand. Kira smiled gratefully at Keiko.

She didn't want to stay in the bathroom for long. As they entered Kira's room together it was a choreography of movements studied in long nights past that made them find their position on the bed. Keiko sat comfortably with her back against the wall and Kira rested her head on her lap. She had the blanket wrapped around her bare legs for warmth.

Kira hadn't wanted to talk about her dream but Keiko was a patient and stubborn woman who knew just exactly how to get her to talk. Tender strokes of fingertips through her hair that reminded Kira of Keiko with Molly and of her own mother at the same time, paired up with a low hum of a beautiful melody.

So Kira talked. Told Keiko her dream and her fears in a broken voice. About how she felt so very helpless whenever she saw her belly naked, about her returning confusing dream that had her waking up and believing that she was carrying a Cardassian child and about the caves. Her face was nestled against Keiko's hip and she felt wonderful despite her tale.

Keiko took her hand and nudged her to sit up. "Nerys..." she said. 

Kira opened her eyes to see tears spilling out of Keiko's eyes to trail down her cheeks. Then, Keiko’s hands framed her face and she was kissed. It wasn't the soft, friendly kiss she expected but a wet, open-mouthed kiss that had her tingling.

"Nerys, you've got to be the bravest woman I've ever met. My God," Keiko whispered against her lips.


End file.
